Mïnä
by kjc609
Summary: Transcripts of audio logs found within the Bunker. Eight-hundred.
1. Zero

**The following are transcripts of audio logs found inside the Bunker. The voices are currently unidentified. **

**Mïnä 0**

_*a man walks into the room*_

_*recorder clicks on and re-plays*_

_Man 1: "- is walking into the Sun. I once thought that, this could all be avoided, had we simply said no, to all those lab-coated-bastards. Then chaos, and then here we are, all these many years later in regret, in vein, and in Hell."_

_*we hear the door slide open in the recording*_

_Man 1: "Who is there? Eh, is- no, no it can't be!"_

_Man 2: "Hello, old friend."_

_Man 1: "Nein', stay away! You can't-_


	2. One

**Mïnä: I**

_Man 3: "What did they tell you about us, my friend?"_

_Man 1: "They told me you both had been sent away. I was never good at remembering names and places, so I couldn't recall your assignment- nor do I need to know. Though, I was always good with numbers. They used to tell me coordinates and I would have no idea where the location was... and no way of finding out."_

"_37.818122.46" *smirk* _

_"The higher echelons of the Group, liked their secrets...as you well know. _

_However, one piece of information slipped their lips..._

_The spark that truly began the ignition...of the Mosh. "_


	3. Two

Mïnä: II

Man 1: "What are you talking about?"

Man 3: "You know, the origin."

Man 1: "Well, uh, as the story goes, there used to be a bunch of Activist's along with the Fuhrer, were sent to the Russian **** during World war One. He was not an evil man as he was portrayed in those days. He witnessed his comrades die- he witness so much meaningless death. He always had a vice for his "supernatural stories", particularly reincarnation. Before his dream came to be a reality he keeled us. In return a testing had begun in our eyes, and then effective experiments could begin. It started very simply, they respond to basic commands once the subjected started to morph, and then began to get out of control- all four points to anger. My father had always used three. Anyway, after years of attempts, there was no progress, none in the slightest. No matter what we tried, they would attack. So, the team began to pursue other tasks."

Man 3: "Surely, there was someone who cared for the work?"

Man 1: "There were two; however, primarily they pursued the flammable thought of teleportation technology. It was such a waste of such...gifted brains."


	4. Three

**Mïnä: III**

Man 1: "_After failed specification attempts; containment began, and failed. With the Fuhrer' presumed dead, the 'king' fled and 'hid', and the world has come to a flood of reanimated corpses untamed and un-defeatable. Life carried on, barely... And after much toil, I qualified for a team. It was so one of my strangest memories- which we have no explanation for- was the eyes. They changed colours. Even though I closed my eyes I see them. They seemed mediate..._

_Ah-I-I'm sorry-I, I must of sla- My apologies. We attempted to perfect specifications in 'Zed' control, uh, we should have denied it but we reeked of desperation at this point, and we were running out of time. In our excellence they neglected safety protocols. We could have- they didn't- but delay the experiment, but... No. They had created an even worse creature, who taught the other Horror's to understand their power."_


	5. Four

**Mïnä: Iiii**

Man 1: "They will soon meet the bunker that had been inside the earth along with my research. They will not rest knowing that they will need a far more intelligent Mosh to get their hands on me or my work. I have a way to slow them down. I could still return, so they could use me for their own ends. (****) I have occupied myself with my research than everything in those one-thousand of these boring books & papers and...And waited... And waited..."

*long pause*

"It seems I still have hope for humanity, unless I would have simply taken my cyanide capsules. I am not sure if there is something I should be waiting for- or I'm just waiting for my own death? It is confusing to me. I barely know my own mind anymore."  
_Man(?) 4: "It will be all over soon, (****). Just a little longer... We're almost there."_

Man 1: "It ze' good, ze' good... Where did you say we were going, again?"


	6. Five

**Note: This is the final transmission found in the Bunker.**

**Mïnä: Iiiii**

Man 1: "You've done nothing but fail. *untranslatable* I have learned your ways, and I assure you, you cannot beat me. I am not afraid. I have something that I am sure you know very dearly. I had been like you once, except it's only now that I realise now, there was very discouraging. You cared for no-one's safety but your own. That was the real goal, but it all involved around control. The more you wanted it...the power. You had no care for the world; why would you? The World had already burned, and we were the only few that would have saved it... We could have eradicated them all. Had we, pursued? The way of true peace, the way which we **should** have went to, but it is too late now.

For You, for me...for war on us. You will hear from me- and my new-found friends, very soon- and we will not stop. We cannot be stopped, we will find you. **We will crack your bones, rip through your skin, and stomp out your eyes, tear off your layers- until you are nothing more. The bloody stumps are screaming, weeping back to me, begging for death.** *cuts off*

World Population: **Zero**...  
*loads pistol*... *a loud shot to the head is heard*

*recorder turns on*  
*dark-whispers are heard*  
*a radio transmitter is heard*  
*Morse code played amongst the ambiance*

... ..- -... .- . -... - / .. ... / - . -.-. . .- ... . -.. .-.- / .- . / -. - .- / ... .- ...- . / -.-. - -. ..-. .. .-. - .- - .. - -. / - ... .- - / ... . / ... .- -.. / - ... . / .- .-. - .. ..-. .- -.-. - -..- - / .- . / .- .-. . / - .-. - .- .- - -. . ... / .-. - ... .. - ..- -. .-.- .- / .- . / .- .. .-.. .-.. / .-. .. -. -.. / ..- .-.-.- /  
"SUBJE6T IS MECEASED? WE NOW HAVE CONFIRMATION THAT HE HAD THE ARTIFACT?M WE ARE TRMAATNES POSIT2N?A WE WILL RIND U."

"Subject-6 has deceased. We now have confirmation that he had the Artifact. We are transmitting to(2) position 'A'. We will find yo(u)."

*more dark-whispers*

*you hear a _man_ moaning*

*the record restarts*  
*foot steps are heard walking into the distance*  
*door shuts over*


End file.
